ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leigh-Allyn Baker
| birth_place = Murray, Kentucky, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation(s) = Actress | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = Keith Kauffman (2005–present) | children = 2 | agent = CESD Talent (voice-over) | website = }} Leigh-Allyn Baker (born March 13, 1972) is an American actress. She had recurring roles as Hannah Webster on Charmed, as Ellen on Will & Grace, and a starring role as the matriarch Amy Duncan on the Disney Channel sitcom Good Luck Charlie. She also provided the voice of Abby on the Nickelodeon animated series Back at the Barnyard. Career Baker has done voice work in video games for the Star Trek and X-Men and guest starred in television shows such as That '70s Show, Early Edition, Yes, Dear and among other series. She also starred in the short-lived 1996 sitcom The Last Frontier, and voiced Lu Zhi in the 2010 game Age of Conan: Rise of the Godslayer Baker is also known to television audiences for her recurring roles as Hannah Webster in the first season of Charmed and as Ellen, the long-time friend of Grace Adler (Debra Messing) on Will & Grace, which she played since the show began in 1998 through to its last season in 2006. She is also known for providing the voice of Abby in the Nickelodeon animated series Back at the Barnyard. In late 2008, Baker appeared on several episodes of Hannah Montana playing Mickey, a morning show host. She starred as Amy Duncan, the matriarch of the Duncan family on the Disney Channel original sitcom, Good Luck Charlie, which ran from 2010–2014. Baker has also made an appearance, along with her co-star Mia Talerico, on the sketch comedy show, So Random! In 2015, she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Bad Hair Day, which she also produced. She plays Liz Morgan, a "down on her luck" cop who must get a priceless necklace by teaming up with high school senior, played by Laura Marano. In an interview with Variety, Baker said, "I wanted to executive produce because I wanted to see what it was like to build and fulfill a vision from the ground up, and since this was Disney Channel's first movie with an adult lead, I wanted that role to be protected and I wanted the movie to have my creative stamp on it." She also liked that she got to work on the Disney movie because it taps into her family unit fanbase. Personal life Baker lived in Murray, Kentucky. She is married to an entertainment executive, Keith James Kauffman.Tracked, Mommy. (2010-04-16) "Interview with Leigh-Allyn Baker. Shine.yahoo.com. Retrieved on 2013-01-29. They have two sons, Griffin Kauffman, born in 2009, and Baker James Kauffan, born in 2012. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * *"Somewhere in Vegas" audio interview (Sept. 29, 2008) Category:1972 births Category:Actresses from Kentucky Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Murray, Kentucky Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses